¿Que es lo que siento por ti?
by Kelly.Star
Summary: Me enamoré de mi própio hermano, no se como pude hacerlo... Es un sentimiento complejo... ¿Que vladra mas? ¿el amor o el deseo?- Sakura & Sasuke Lmn !
1. El sentimiento

**Capitulo 1**

**El sentimiento**

No se como pude hacerlo... era mi hermano y yo me enamore de el por completo no sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal solo sabia que era mi hermano, era de mi familia y yo lo trate a pesar de todo como mi novio, como mi amor...

Pero vamos a empezar por el principio...

Todo comenzó en un cálido día de verano, yo estaba en mi habitación en ese momento con mi novio es decir con Neji estábamos sentados en la cama asta que yo saque el tema del amor... que si era amor lo que sentía por mi, total que acabamos en la cama el encima de mi yo sin camiseta y el sin pantalones, el estaba jugando con mi lengua me la mordía y me la lamia al mismo tiempo bajo lentamente y empezó a lamerme la tripa... era tan seductor y a la vez tan excitante... yo empecé a acariciarle ese sedoso y a la vez rebelde pelo que tenia. El subió sus manos con cuidado y me desabrocho el sujetador en ese mismo instante me acaricio los pechos con cuidado y me los lamió despacio, provocandome un cálido placer, volvió a subir y me beso una vez mas, en ese beso le mordí el labio inferior sin dejar que se escapara le acaricie la espalda y seguí besándolo baje mis manos y le desabroche el pantalón. Pero en aquel momento alguien toco la puerta con los nudillos y dijo con una voz muy dulce:

-Sakura, es... es hora de cenar-Susurro mi querido hermano Sasuke

-Ya... voy...-Dije un poco fastidiada

Neji y yo nos separamos y nos vestimos con cuidado, bajamos las escaleras despacio al llegar a la puerta me despedí de el con un apasionado beso, y le dije que ya nos veríamos mañana, al cerrar la puerta me reuní con mi hermano que ya había empezado a cenar, como de costumbre

-Y papa?-Pregunte cogiendo un plato

-Esta en el hospital, con mama, ya sabes des de que el abuelo esta ingresado se pasan todo el día allí-Contesto cogiendo un trozo de pizza

-Bueno... mejor a si, no dan la lata por aquí-Sonreí yo

-A por cierto te e oído antes con neji... eres un poco...-Insinuó sasuke

-Un poco que?-Pregunte

-No nada,nada-Dijo bebiendo un poco de agua

-Ya cambias otra vez de tema-Conteste sacándole la lengua

-Vamos acaba ya de cenar-Dijo levantándose de la mesa

Al acabar de cenar nos sentamos en el sofá y nos pusimos una película, una de terror, mala elección tenia tanto miedo que no pude evitar soltar un grito y abrazarme con fuerza a mi hermano ya que el nunca tenia miedo o al menos eso decía el me miraba y se reía de mi, al acabar la película me separe de el y lo mire con mala cara.

-¿Te lo as pasado bien?-Pregunte con una sonrisa

-¡Si mucho!-Rió el

-Bueno me voy ya a dormir...-Dije en un suspiro

-Buenas noches-Contesto

-¿Tu no vienes?-Le pregunte

-Si pero tengo que hacer una cosa antes-Sonrió el

Me acerque a el y lo abrace con fuerza después le quería dar un besito en la mejilla pero el se movió y al final surgió un beso caluroso y apasionado, cosa rara por que era mi hermano, nos separamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones y nos miramos un poco sonrojados como si aun no nos pudiésemos creer lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, buenas noches-Dije corriendo hacia las escaleras

-Si...-Susurro el

Al entrar en mi habitación me tumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos pensando que ese beso no lo podría olvidar nunca que, ese beso me cambiaría la vida por completo, ese beso fue especial, de algún motivo ese beso resulto ser algo mas para mi y seguro que también para el. Pero no pude seguir pensando en eso ya que los ojos me pesaban por todo lo que me había pasado hoy. Quien lo diría, pero fue un día bastante ajetreado, ¿era sentimiento lo que yo sentía por Sasuke? No, tenia ya que dejar ese tema. Finalmente me dormí pensando en si era amor o si era pasión lo que sentía.

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza, parecía como si me hubiesen golpeado o algo por el estilo, me senté en la cama, fue un sueño? No... ¡mierda! Me acaricie mi larga cabellera me vestí despacio y baje las escaleras, al encontrarme con el lo mire con una sonrisa en mi cara, pero estaba un poco sonrojada aun no me lo creía del todo, lo mire a los ojos, tenia tantos recuerdos con el que no sabia admitir todo lo que había pasado, me acerque a el y lo abrace con fuerza, intentando olvidar todo lo que había pasado pero no podía, sabia que no era fácil, había entrado en mi vida de una forma totalmente distinta... Quise darle un beso en la mejilla, pero me agarro el brazo y negó con la cabeza, yo asentí, me separe de el y cogí mis cosas al abrir la puerta pude ver como Neji estaba en la entrada esperándome, le di un suave y corto beso y lo agarre del brazo, quería olvidar... Pero era tan imposible...¿Que me estaba pasando? ¿Me estaba enamorando de mi propio hermano? No, no podía ser ¿Pero por que me costaba tanto olvidar ese maldito tema?

Al llegar a la academia Konoha entre en la clase. Me senté al lado de temary, era mi mejor amiga, al entrar mi hermano lo mire como si nunca en mi vida lo hubiese visto era como si fuese un extraño para mi, no sabia por que pero ya no lo veía como mi hermano, ahora lo veía como mas que un hermano y eso era un problema, por que tenia que convivir con el día y noche y si no se me olvidaba... puede ser que hiciese una cosa que no quería hacer... ¿Pero por que me pasa eso a mi? ¿Que hice yo para merecerlo?

El profesor nos puso en grupos de dos y como yo me sentaba con temary, me tubo que tocar con mi hermano, cuando me empezó a explicar de que iba el tema yo fije mis ojos a sus labios viendo como se movían, sabia que el ya no era mi hermano, me quede parada viendo como su labio inferior se movía despacio, me producía una extraña sensación, sentía una atracción por el, nunca me había pasado, pero era tan excitante, tan hermoso... no podía ser, pero me parece que empezaba a sentir un pequeño sentimiento hacia mi hermano aun no sabia cual de ellos seria pero sentía una chispa cada vez que lo observaba, o cada vez que lo escuchaba.

-¿Sakura, me estas escuchando?-Pregunto con una mueca.

-Claro, siempre...-Conteste, un poco sonrojada

-Pues vamos a empezar...-Rió el

-Si... pero antes... ¿lo puedes repetir?-Pregunte con una risita.

-Esta bien, pero esta vez me tienes que escuchar-Contesto con una mueca.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, esta vez si que lo escuche, fue extraño pensar lo de antes, ya que siempre seria mi hermano y tendría una confianza enorme como para poder enamorarme de el, además siempre e estado con el y fue un beso de nada, no significó nada, nada en absoluto.

Al acabar las clases me fui con temary, mientras andábamos de camino a mi casa le conté todo lo sucedido con sasuke, mi hermano, ella me miro con un gesto extraño, aunque sabia que podía contar con ella, siempre había sido mi mejor amiga, des de que empezamos en la academia, era muy buena con migo, a veces me arrepiento.

Aunque notaba algo extraño en ella durante todo el camino, no le quise preguntar, ya me lo diría ella si necesitaba hablar. Cuando llegamos a casa abrí la puerta y nos fuimos al salón, en ese momento note que me tenia que decir alguna cosa.

-Oye saku... te tengo que comentar una cosa-Dijo sonrojándose.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi-Conteste en una risa.

-No quiero que esto que te cuente influya en nuestra amistad...-Dijo observando el techo y agarrándose las manos.

-Vamos, tranquila, sea lo que sea lo entenderé-La intente tranquilizar.

Cundo me lo iba a contar entro sasuke al ver que temary estaba sonrojada e intentando hablar vino a nuestro lado y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Sasuke! ¿No ves que intentamos hablar?-Dije yo

-Sakura, me parece que este tema también requiere mi presencia-Contesto

-Mira... lo que te tenia que decir es que...-Intento explicarse temary.

-Que... temary y yo estamos saliendo-Sonrió sasuke.

Al decirme eso, mi corazón se hizo pedazos no sabia como pero, no me gustaba que temary saliese con mi hermano, ya que no tenia claro si yo lo amaba o no...

Me levante de golpe y me fui a mi habitación sin decir nada, cuando entre me tumbe en la cama y me tape la cabeza con la almohada intentando comprimir mis llantos, intente cerrar los ojos e imaginarme la imagen de sasuke, en ese momento un sueño sucedió

En el sueño yo estaba con sasuke, estábamos los dos en el campo, bajo las ramas de un árbol, el me empezó a besar, cada beso, cada caricia que recorría mi cuerpo me hacia estremecerme y sentir un dulce placer... en ese momento me levanto la camisa con cuidado y empezó a lamerme los pechos con mucho cuidado y suavidad, me acabo de desabrochar la camisa y yo lo quite los pantalones le mordí con cuidado el ombligo volví a subir y lo bese una vez mas, notaba como el adentraba su lengua y me iba dejando sin aire, me mordió los pechos con cuidado provocando que se irritase la piel y que cogiera un color rojizo antes de volver a besarme me dijo unas extrañas palabras '' te amo hermanita'' eso fue lo que me dijo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, solo había sido un sueño, fue extraño, me seque las lagrimas que se deslizaban por mi mejilla me fui incorporando despacio, me senté en la cama, no podía estar todo el tiempo encerrada, así que decidí bajar, que podría perder...

Fui bajando lentamente los escalones, asta que pude visualizar la figura de sasuke, perecía que estaba solo, decidí entrar en la sala y lo vi sentado en una silla, me intente acercar a el y le di un besito en la mejilla, no quería que se enfadase con migo.

-¿Que haces?-Pregunto con la mirada fijada a mis ojos.

Yo no quise contestar, me digne a observarle.

-¿Por que te as portado así con temary?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-Lo siento...-Susurre.

El negó con la cabeza, como si no hubiese comprendido mis palabras, mis lamentos.

-Es que... no quiero que salgas con ella...-Susurre, otra vez

-Solo dime... ¿por que?-Pregunto, un poco extrañado.

-Por que ese beso que nos dimos, significo algo mas que un simple beso, no se por que... pero siento un pequeño sentimiento, por ti...-Conteste un poco sonrojada.

-Vamos sakura, no digas tonterías...-Dijo sonrojándose.

-No es una falsa, no se por que... se que eres mi hermano, lo tengo en cuenta pero es que...-Intente explicarme.

-¿Estas celosa?-Pregunto con una sonrisa infantil

.

-No...-Susurre.

El joven me contemplo con una mirada de no acabar de creérselo y arqueo una ceja intentando que dijera la verdad, lo tenia que admitir un poco celosa si que estaba pero es que... tampoco quería que cortara solo por mi...

-Bueno... puede que un poco...-Dije sonrojándome.

-Sakura...- Contesto un poco mosqueado.

-Esta bien... Si estoy celosa... lo admito, no quiero que salgas con ella-Dije observando el techo...

-Muy bien... no saldré con ella-Contesto cogiendo mi mano.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunte un poco extrañada.

-Si... pero solo si tu dejas de salir con Neji-Contesto aun con mi mano entre la suya.

-Yo... no puedo-Dije soltando su mano.

-Lo ves... no es tan fácil cortar así con alguien-Contesto levantándose de la silla.

-Lo se...-Susurre.

El muchacho me dio la espalda y abrió la puerta, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la entrada y salio de casa.

-¿Adonde vas?-Pregunte antes de que saliera.

-E quedado con Temary- Contesto cerrando la puerta.

-¡¡Te odio!!-Chille con todas mis fuerzas.

Me puse a llorar, no lo pude evitar, era un estúpido y yo lo odiaba, lo odiaba como nunca antes había odiado a una persona.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí al abrirla pude ver que sasuke aun estaba allí delante, me daba la espalda.

-Lo se...-Susurro volviéndose hacia mi.

El muchacho se acerco a mi y me beso... ese beso tan apasionado, notaba como su lengua recorría toda mi boca, me lamió los labios con cuidado y siguió besándome yo negué con la cabeza, sabia que lo que hacia no estaba bien pero me producía un dulce placer cada vez que lo besaba... cerré los ojos... y lo abrace sin dejar de besalo al abrir mis ojos pude ver como estaba tumbada en la cama, pero mi hermano no estaba a mi lado me fui incorporando despacio, mire a todos lados pero no lo veía, ¿había sido un sueño? No, era imposible, ya que cuando me besaba lo notaba como si fuese de verdad me levante y baje lentamente las escaleras, pude ver como la puerta de casa estaba abierta, salí a la entrada y me puse a llamar a sasuke con gritos y lagrimas pero nadie me contesto, cerré la puerta de un golpe y mire por casa, no estaba...

Cuando entre en la cocina pude ver una nota en la mesa que ponía lo siguiente:

_Sakura, estoy en casa de temary, no me esperes despierta, a por cierto no te e __querido decir nada ya que estabas dormida, un consejo no te vayas a dormir tan temprano que luego no duermes. Sabes que me preocupo por ti... _

_A si papa a llamado el Abuelo no mejora así que estarán unos días mas en el hospital un cálido beso, tu hermano que te quiere. Sasuke._

Como podía ser... pero si el y yo... era imposible no... ¿fue un sueño? No, era imposible lo sentía tan cerca de mi... Tenia que verlo... se lo tenia que explicar todo...


	2. Amistad

**Perdonen mi tardanza, pero entre las clases y otras cosas no podia subirlo...**

**Les agradezco que les aya gustado, es un onor para mi ;)**

**Aqui otro capitulo, que lo disfruten :P**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 2

Amistad

Decidí que ya era hora de hablar con sasuke así que salí de casa, en busca de mi hermano, a medio camino pude ver que había un muchacho sentado en una banca, al observarle me guiño un ojo y sonrió.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa-(error de novata)- El muchacho se levantó y vino hacia mi era bastante alto, cabello rubio y ojos azules-(bastante rarito)- Al acercarse a mi me saludo con una mano, cerro los ojos y rió, con una sonrisa infantil. Intente preguntarle si hablaba mi idioma, o si era de la villa pero no me contestó se dignó a reírme y observarme. Le di la espalda y me despedí de el, empecé a andar de nuevo, noté como en cada paso que daba alguien me seguía, me pare y me volví, el muchacho rubio estaba detrás de mi, volví a andar pero el muchacho seguía siguiéndome. Me puse a correr asta que deje a aquel chico atrás.

Por fin llegue a casa de Temari me acerque a la puerta y toque el timbre una sola vez, pude ver como la luz de su habitación se abría y alguien se acercaba a la entrada-(error)- Tampoco quería interrumpirles, solo quería hablar.

Al abrir la puerta sonreí y le pregunte si podía pasar, la muchacha asintió pero antes de entrar preguntó:

-¿Es amigo tuyo?-

La mire con un gesto extraño, me volví y pude ver que aquel chico estaba a mi lado yo asentí tímidamente, tampoco lo podía dejar solo, el muchacho paso y se sentó junto a mi. Unos minutos después bajo sasuke que al verme junto a el le echo una mirada fulminante.-(Pobre muchacho, lo que le esperaba)-

-¿Quien es?-Pregunto sasuke.

-Un amigo-Sonreí, tímidamente.

El joven parecía no entender nada, así que se dignaba a sonreír.

-¿A que as venido?- Insistió Sasuke.

-Quería hablar, pero veo que estas ocupado-Dije levantándome.

Le agarre la mano al chico y me dirigí a la entrada.

-¿Donde vas?-Pregunto sasuke.

-A casa-Conteste de mala gana.

-¿Y el?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Con migo-Sonreí

Salí de casa y me puse a andar, durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada, nos dignábamos a andar, algunas veces nos sonreíamos, pero nada mas. Me resultaba un poco incordiarte, pero al mismo tiempo me daba lastima. Al llegar a casa le dije que pasara, y así lo hizo, lo lleve a mi habitación y lo senté en la cama le dije que esperara un momento, tenia que ir al servicio a cambiarme, al abrir la puerta vi como el chico estaba detrás de mi, lo volví a sentar en la cama, total que al final me tuve que poner el pijama delante de el. Al acabar de ponérmelo me metí en la cama y dije que se pusiera a mi lado, el chico negó con la cabeza, yo asentí, le dije que no había de que preocuparse, el joven se quito el polo antes de meterse en la cama, dejando ver su bella silueta, el muchacho se apresuro a meterse en la cama y se acurrucó a mi lado. Apagué la luz, si algo quería era un poco de intimidad. Me acerque a el y le di un besito en la mejilla, un besito de buenas noches.

Al apagar la luz pude notar como el joven empezó a lamer mis labios pidiendo mas intente pararlo pero el deseo era mayor que la voluntad... no pude evitar darle un ultimo beso esta vez en los labios, notaba como su lengua se adentraba en mi boca dejándome sin aire... intente pararlo pero no pude empezamos a besarnos sin descanso asta que me quito el jersey empezó a morderme la tripa cuidadosamente, sentía un dulce placer cada vez que lo hacia, no lo podía evitar... si al menos supiese su nombre...

intente preguntarle como se llamaba pero no hubo manera de saberlo...

en el fondo ¿lo amaba? Me producía una sensación extraña cada vez que lo besaba empezó a lamerme con cuidado los pechos y a morderlos pero aun usando su lengua solté un gemido, no lo pude evitar el muchacho rió y siguió besándome con ternura, con suavidad y por que no con lujuria... intente pararlo pero, no pude.

Definitivamente conseguí separarme de el y levantarme de la cama, encendí la luz y mire confundida al chico, que me miraba con una cara de extraño le dije que lo mejor seria que se fuera, el joven asintió y vino a mi lado me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Naruto-

Me quede parada viendo como salia de mi habitación, por vez primera había oído su dulce voz, lo pare a mitad de camino y negué con la cabeza, ¿Había sido todo una falsa? Me acerque a el y lo bese una vez mas, me sentía bien cuando estaba con el.

-¿Que haces?-Pregunto confundido.

-Besarte...-Dije en una sonrisa picara.

-Pero... si te e mentido...-Contesto arqueando una ceja.

-Eso no importa ahora...-Susurre, seductoramente...

Lo agarre por el brazo y volví a besarle, cada beso, cada caricia... ya no recordaba a sasuke... cuando estaba con naruto, podía olvidar... eso era todo lo que quería... olvidar... Me recostó en la pared y empezó a morderme el cuello haciendo que se irritase y cogiera un color rojizo por la falta de sangre, seguí besándole asta que mi hermano entro por la puerta... que al vernos se quedo parado en la entrada con la vista perdida, al verle me separe de naruto-(siempre me tenia que pasar a mi)-... me enrojecí por la escena y acompañe a naruto a la entrada me despedí de el con un besito en la mejilla y le dije un asta mañana. Al cerrar la puerta pude ver como sasuke me miraba con una cara extraña, subió las escaleras y antes de llegar a su habitación dijo:

-¿Pero tu no tenias novio?-

Me quede sorprendida... lo que yo hiciera no era asunto suyo... aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien Neji y yo estábamos muy bien... tampoco quería estropear lo nuestro... aunque naruto, me hacia olvidar... podía olvidar cada caricia y cada sentimiento que sentía hacia mi hermano...

Subí las escaleras y entre en su habitación, al entrar pude ver como estaba tumbado en la cama, me senté junto a el y le pedí disculpas por todo lo que había pasado, le conté lo que sucedió esta tarde, lo que sentía por el... El joven no se lo tomo como yo había pensado ya que cuando se lo conté me agarro de la cintura y me beso en los labios, ese beso... me hacia sentir tan bien... que ya había olvidado la escena de antes con naruto... Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-No significo nada...-Contesto en un soplo de voz

-No...-Susurre casi sin aire.

-Dime la verdad...-Insistió sasuke.

Me acerque a el y lo bese una vez mas me tumbe encima de el y le desabroche la camisa, empece a lamerle la tripa con cuidado, cada vez adentraba mas mi lengua dejándolo sin aire...-(como en uno de mis sueños)- le lamí sus labios con delicadeza y suavemente asta que el se separo de mi y negó con la cabeza confundido.

-¿Que haces?-Pregunto confundido.

-¿No dijiste que no significo nada?-Dije en una sonrisa.

-Si...-Susurro sonrojándose.

Me levante de la cama y le di un besito en la mejilla, abrí la puerta de su habitación y salí antes de que sasuke pudiese preguntar alguna cosa. Al cerrarla me deje caer despacio contra la pared y deslice delicadamente al llegar al suelo solté un suspiro, me volvía a gustar... pero no lo podía provocar lo suficiente como para que el sintiese la misma atracción que yo sentía por el... me acaricie las piernas... intente levantarme... pero... no podía, recordaba tantas cosas... me sentía bien pero a la vez mal... no sabia que sentía, ¿tenia que cortar con neji y salir con naruto o intentarlo de nuevo con mi hermano? ¿Por que siento eso por ti? ¿Me lo explican?

Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, una vez dentro me tumbe en la cama y me puse a observar la triste parad de mi habitación pensando en todo este tema-(de nuevo)- Pude oír como alguien abría la puerta delicadamente me volví despacio y pude ver como sasuke entraba, con sigilo se acomodo a mi lado y cerro los ojos al verle le di un besito en la mejilla y me acurruque a su lado, cerré los ojos y pensé... que le amaba por todo lo alto...

Al día siguiente me desperté con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me volví hacia un lado pero sasuke ya no estaba, me fui incorporando despacio, me levante y me acerque a la ventana hacia un día estupendo, vi que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras despacio y cuidadosamente fui a la cocina, lo pude ver como estaba tomándose un vaso lleno de jugo, me acerque a el y le di un beso luego fui a coger una galleta pero me cogió del brazo y señalo hacia la sala de estar, me volví y fui allí donde el señalo abrí la puerta y pude ver como naruto estaba sentado en una silla, me acerque a le y lo salude, le di un besito en la mejilla y me senté a su lado.

-Buenos días-Sonrió naruto.

Le conteste en una sonrisa -(Una pregunta)- ¿Por que estaba aquí?

-Te preguntaras por que estoy aquí...-Sonrió el muchacho.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Sakura... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto sonrojado.

-Yo... yo lo siento... pero es que... en este momento no quiero estar con nadie...-Dije con la vista fijada al techo.

-Ya entiendo...-Susurro-Si cambias de idea, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, ahora tenia que decirle lo mismo a neji... solo podía estar pendiente de una persona y esa era sasuke,

tenia que ser mio aunque el solo me viese como su hermana. Me puse un polo y unos jeans y salí de casa, me dirigí a la casa de neji cuando llegue a la entrada toque una vez el timbre y espere... pasaron cinco minutos cuando pude oír unos pasos que se hacer acercaban a la puerta al abrirla pude ver que era temari quien había abierto me sorprendí bastante ya que ella y neji no se llevaban muy bien...

-Sakura...-Susurro.

En ese momento neji bajo de su habitación solo con unos pantalones de pijama, que susurro:

-¿No vienes nena?-

-¿Nena?-Pregunte extrañada.

-Sakura...-Susurro.

-No... dejalo, hemos acabado...-Dije cerrando la puerta.

Me fui despacio hacia casa, y al llegar me eche sobre mi hermano y empece a llorar lo abrace con fuerza. El se separo de mi y me observo con cara de pena.

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto.

-Neji esta con temari...-Dije en un soplo...

-¿Ya y que?-Contesto arqueando una ceja.

-¿Lo sabias?-Pregunte extrañada.

-Si...-Susurro.

-Pero...-Me puso su dedo en los labios.

-No los necesitamos ¿o si?-Insinuó...

-¿Perdón?- Intente preguntar.

El joven hizo una sonrisa, bastante seductora y me lamió los labios con cuidado, me beso como nunca lo había echo nadie, notaba como su lengua se adentraba en mi boca dejándome sin aliento, cada beso me hacia retorcerme, me recostó en la pared, pero sin dejar de besarme empezó a acariciarme las piernas delicadamente subiendo cada vez mas... asta que llego a mi espalda me paso las manos por debajo del polo iba a desabrocharme el sujetador, pero la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe y unos pasos se adentraron en la casa.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Quien sera el que ha entrado...**

**Sera su madre...**

**O tal vez narutoo...**

**Quien sabe puede ser neji...**

**reviws plizz ;)**


	3. Deseo

**Capitulo 3**

**Deseo**

Al abrirse la puerta sasuke y yo nos separamos, pensé que era una corriente de aire así que decidí ir a mirar, acompañada de mi hermano, por supuesto.

Eche un breve vistazo por los lados pero no pude encontrar a nadie salí fuera y abrí la valla eche otro vistazo. Pero de pronto alguien me agarro de la cintura y me golpeo contra un árbol caí al suelo y lo único que recuerdo fue que ese muchacho que me golpeo se parecía mucho a sasuke...

Abrí los ojos despacio y los volví a cerrar, los abrí una vez mas y pude ver una imagen borrosa de mi hermano. Me fui incorporando despacio, el corazón me latía con fuerza y pesadamente y un cálido sudor bajaba por mi frente... le acaricié la cara a mi hermano y lo observe pesadamente.

-¿Que... que a pasado?-Pregunte en un soplo

-No a pasado nada...-Contesto delicadamente.

-Pero... se lo que vi...-Susurré

-Vamos, dejalo ya. Vístete, nos vamos-Contesto levantándose del sofá.

-¿Adonde vamos?-Pregunte algo confusa.

-Ya lo veras-Sonrió, con esa sonrisa infantil

Me levante y me puse un polo. Salimos de casa y empezamos a andar, a medio camino pude ver que tomábamos rumbo hacia el hospital le agarre el brazo a mi hermano y negué con la cabeza, no quería ir a ver a mi abuelo, lo único que no soportaba era la muerte...

-¿Que te pasa?-Pregunto mi hermano.

-Ya lo sabes...-Conteste en un soplo de voz

-Vamos, ¿es por eso?-Pregunto sasuke.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, no quería ir, no quería verle, no... no podía...

-¿Sabes que eres la única que aun no lo a visitado?-Contesto con mala cara.

-Si... Lo se-Conteste dándole la espalda.

Deje de agarrarle la mano y empece a andar, sin ninguna dirección, solo me pare asta que ya no podía ver a mi hermano, finalmente acabe en el parque me senté en una banca y empece a recordar todo lo que me había pasado al largo de esta semana.

Asta que pude ver una sombra que provenía de un árbol...

Me fije bien y pude ver como había alguien, ese muchacho me resultaba familiar...

¡Era el mismo chico que estaba en mi casa! Me levante despacio y empece a andar, no quería saber quien era ni si quiera

quería saber su nombre, aunque era bastante parecido a mi hermano, -(mejor dicho)- eran idénticos.

Al pasar por su lado el chico agarro mi brazo con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quien...quien eres?-Pude preguntar, entre tanto dolor.

-Deja a sasuke en paz...-Contesto sin dejar de soltar mi brazo...

-¿Como?-Dije. Sin comprender.

-Ya sabes que te dije, si no me haces caso... puedo hacer que sientas mucho dolor...-Contesto apretando mi brazo con fuerza.

Intente escapar de el, pero no pude. Tenia el brazo de un color morado, ya que no podía fluir la sangre por mis venas... solté un par de lagrimas por el dolor.

-Nunca...-Susurre en un hilo de voz.

El joven arqueo una ceja sin comprender mis palabras.

-No... no pienso hacer lo que digas...-Conteste casi sin aliento.

-Ya sabes que te pasara...-Insinúo el muchacho.

-Sabes... no me importa... nunca dejare a mi hermano... lo amo y nadie me ara cambiar lo que siento por el... ni por todo el dolor del mundo dejare a mi hermano... Hace unos días no lo tenia claro... pero ahora tengo una cosa clara LE AMO y me da igual lo que pase...-Dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

El muchacho siguió apretando mi brazo, solté un grito ahogador, e irritante... No podía sentir el brazo...

-Mira... sakura yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, solo quiero que dejes a mi hermano en paz...-Susurro el joven de ojos obscuros.

-¿¡Tu hermano!?-Pregunte confusa...

-¿No te lo ha contado?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Yo negué con la cabeza, en ese momento el joven dejo de apretar mi brazo, mejor dicho lo soltó...

-Recuerda lo que te e dicho...-Dijo dándome la espalda.

El joven desapareció entre la obscuridad que inundaba el parque... caí al suelo de rodillas y empecé a llorar... ¿Sasuke no era mi hermano? ¿Era posible eso? No... no lo entendía... pero...

Me levante y me dirigí a casa, cuando llegue pude ver que sasuke aun no había llegado, subí a mi habitación y empecé a tocar el piano... Estaba tan emocionada que no pude oír llegar a sasuke, el joven al oírme subió las escaleras y se quedo delante de la entrada.

-Esto va por ti... sasuke...-Dije en un susurro...

Comfortable as I am,  
I need your reassurance  
Comfortable as you are,  
You count the days

But if I wanted silence I would whisper  
If I wanted loneliness I'd choose to go  
If I liked rejection I'd audition  
And if I didn't love you, you would know

And whaaaaaaaaaa....

So why can't you just hold me,

And whaaaaaaaaaa  
how come it's so hard?

And dooooooooooo  
Do you like to see me broken?

And whaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Why do I still care?

You say you see the light now  
at the end of this narrow hall  
I wish it didn't matter  
I wish I didn't give you all

But if I wanted silence I would whisper  
If I wanted loneliness I'd choose o go  
If I liked rejection I'd audition  
And if I didn't love you, you would know

And if I didn't love you, you would know

And whaaaaaaaaaaaa  
So why can't you just hold me

And howwwwwwww  
How come it's so hard?

And dooooooooooo  
Do you like to see me broken?

And whaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Why do I still care?

Poor little misunderstood baby  
No one likes a sad face  
But I can't remember life without him  
I think I did have good days  
I'm sure I did have good days

And whaaaaaaaaaaaa

Can you just hold me?

And whaaaaaaaaaa

And dooooooooooo  
Do you like to see me broken?

And whaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Why do I still care?

Al acabar mi canción sasuke entro por la puerta... Se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en los labios... cada beso, cada caricia me hacia estremecer... al notar su húmeda lengua que se adentraba en mi boca, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla que al impactar contra el suelo se desvaneció... Sasuke dejo de besarme...

Yo negué con la cabeza... ese muchacho ya me lo había dejado claro...

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto el muchacho confuso.

-¿Sabes?-Ice una pausa-Yo confiaba en ti...

El joven arqueo una ceja sin comprender...

-Si... ese joven me lo explico todo...-Susurre.

-¿?-El joven seguía sin comprender.

-Si, que no eres mi hermano, que... que me mentiste... yo.. yo te amaba pero...-No pude seguir porque el joven puso un dedo en mis labios...

-Shhhh-Susurro.

Retiro el dedo de mis labios y los lamió con su lengua, con su húmeda lengua la fue adentrando en mi boca... asta que me dejo sin aliento, nos fuimos separando despacio... me agarro del cuello y me recostó en la pared, sin dejar de besarme... fue acariciando mi espalda cuidadosamente... Nos fuimos separando en pequeños besos...

-Pero...-Intente contestarle...

-Deja que te lo cuente...-Trago saliva-Pero antes...

Volvió a besarme esta vez con furia, con deseo, y por que no con amor... aun recostada en la pared lo agarre de la cintura y lo apreté mas fuerte contra mi... le acaricie su obscuro y suave cabello... El acaricio mis piernas cuidadosamente, me estremecí y me separe de el...

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto.

-Tus manos...-Susurre.

-¿Que tienen?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Están frías- Dije en una mueca.

El joven sonrió, mostrando una larga hilera de dientes blancos, y siguió besándome... cada vez mas intensamente volví a apretarlo contra mi... pude sentir como la fría pared se clavaba en mi cuerpo... Me lamió el cuello, seductoramente empezó a morderlo haciendo que la piel se irritara y cojera un color rojizo, por la falta de sangre... Me estremecí una vez mas, y otra, y otra, y otra mas...

Asta que me tumbó en la cama y se puso encima de mi sin dejar de besarnos me acarició la espalda...

Pero de pronto pude oír una voz...

-Te lo advertí...-Susurro una voz peculiar...

-Te lo advertí...

-Te lo advertí...

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, deje de besar a sasuke y le sonreí, pero descubrí que el muchacho que estaba encima

de mi no era sasuke era ese joven que me encontré en el parque...

Sote un grito ahogador y chirriante...

¿Una pesadilla?

**Espero que les aya gustado... **

**Intentare hacer la historia mas emocionante...**

**Muchas gracias por pararos ;)**

**Reviws plizz, os lo ruego... :) **

**...S.a.l.u.d.o.s. .a. .t.o.d.o.s...**


	4. Verdad

**Perdonen mi tardanza, pero estaba de viaje y a pesar de todo me bloquee...**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten...**

**Muchas gracias por pasaros...**

**Solo una cosa mas...**

**Les agradezco todo, muchas gracias :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

En el capitulo anterior...

-Te lo advertí...-Susurro una voz peculiar...

-Te lo advertí...

-Te lo advertí...

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, deje de besar a sasuke y le sonreí, pero descubrí que el muchacho que estaba encima de mi no era sasuke era ese joven que me encontré en el parque...

Sote un grito ahogador y chirriante...

¿Una pesadilla?

…...............................................................................................................................................................

**Capitulo 4**

**Verdad**

Me frote los ojos un par de veces, asta que la imagen desapareció.

Sasuke se paro y negó con la cabeza... se quito de encima y se sentó en la cama...

-Ya sabia que pasaría esto...-Susurro

-Por favor...-Pude decir en un soplo

-Ya te encontraste antes con un chico... ¿no es así?-Pregunto sasuke

-Si...-Susurre

-Eses muchacho... es... es mi hermano...-Dijo en un soplo...

-Entonces, ¿tenemos un hermano mayor?-Pregunte

-No exactamente...-Susurro

-No me digas...-

-No es lo que parece...-Intento defenderse...

-No digas mas, el es tu hermano, pero no el mio por que tu no eres mi verdadero hermano, tu eres mi hermanastro... y... y... yo pensé que...-Dije empezando a llorar.

-Pero sakura... no lo entendiste..

-Si... ya lo entiendo... Yo confiaba en ti... pero veo que des del primer día no me dijiste la verdad...-Conteste, sin dejar de llorar.

-No sakura... espera...-Volvió a insistir.

-¡Dejame!-Grite.

-Pero...-susurro.

-¡TE ODIO!-chille con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Me levante de la cama y salí corriendo de casa, coria en ninguna dirección solo quería dejar de pensar en sasuke... Pero de pronto empezó a llover... Cada gota de agua acariciaba mi cabello. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y el sudor ardiente bajaba por mi frente, los músculos de mis brazos y piernas se contraían con frecuencia.

Me pare de golpe... -(**en el parque, como de costumbre**)- me senté en una banca que estaba refugiada bajo un enorme mantel de tela. Y empecé a llorar cada lagrima acariciaba mi mejilla y se deslizaba lentamente asta desaparecer contra el suelo humedo.

-Al final me iciste caso...-Susurro una voz masculina.

Deje de contemplar el cielo y baje mi mirada, allí lo pude ver bajo de la lluvia... se parecia tanto a Sasuke... ¿era sasuke? ¿era mi hermano?

Me levante de golpe y fui corriendo hacia el le abracé con fuerza y le di un beso en los labios, ese beso... era diferente a los demas... Nos separamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones.

-¡Que demonios!-Chillo itachi separandome de el.

Abri los ojos,-(**Ai madre no era sasuke**)-Me los frote tres o cuatro vezes... no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer... pero si itachi... si, esta bien tenia su encanto, pero...

yo no podia creer que el...

-Yo...¿Lo siento?-Pregunte en un susurro.

-¿Lo sientes?-Dijo confuso.

-Yo... crei que eras sasuke...-

-¿Tanto te gusta?-Pregunto.

Yo asenti con la cabeza y mire hacia el cielo, ese cielo lleno de grises nubes, lleno de tristeza y de miedo... aveces yo me sentia como ese cielo.

-Yo... Adios..-Susurre dandole la espalda.

-Sakura.-Contesto.

Me volvi lentamente hacia el y lo contemple con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo te ayudaré a olvidarle..-Susro timidamente.

-¿Como?-Pregunte en un soplo.

El joven se fue acercando cada vez mas a mi, en cada paso que daba mi sonrisa se hiba borrando. Asta que lo tube a menos de un centimetro de mis labios.

-Pero...-

El joven puso un dedo en mis labios.

-Shhhhh..-

Cere los ojos y pude notar su calido aliento rozar mi cuello, el joven empezó a besar cuidadosamente mi humedo y frio cuello luego empezó a morderlo, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer, pero en ese gemido susure el nombre de mi hermano, el joven dejo de morder mi cuello y me lamio los labios lentamente asta que se unieron, pude notar como su lengua acariciaba la mia sin dejar de moverse.

El joven acarició mis piernas, yo pase mis manos por detras de su cuello y lo abrace con fuerza uniendo mas nuestros cuerpos. Itachi coloco mis piernas en su cintura, me estremeci al notar sus manos heladas acariciar mis piernas y mi espalda, el joven fue desabrochando cada botón de mi blusa. El frio recoria mi cuerpo pero su calido aliento me rozaba los labios, la lluvia caia sobre nuestros cuerpos ''semi-desnudos''(xD)

sus manos recorrian todo mi cuerpo, pude librarme de el y me solto lentamente. Le levante los brazos y alcé su camisa, pude ver su perfecto cuerpo esos musculos tan deseables... volvian loca a cualquiera, me recostó en un arbol y me fue acariciando la espalda lentamente, yo lo abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho, el joven lamio mi tripa con cuidado, solté un gemido de placer, pero ese gemido fue sasuke.

Me di cuenta de una cosa, que yo no queria estar con itachi, yo solo queria estar con sasuke y ahora que lo pensaba mejor me daba igual si era mi hermanastro, yo le queria igual que antes, nunca podria olvidarle por que siempre estara en mi vida... le amo y me perece que el lo unico que quiere es una disculpa.

Me fui separando de itachi en pequeños y cortos besos, solte un suspiro y negé con la cabeza-(**ese chico era una maquina**)-

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto.

-Lo siento, no puedo.-Dije algo cansada.

-Pero, ¿no querias olvidarle?-Volvio a preguntar.

-Si... pero me di cuenta que lo amo mas que a nada y que me porte mal con el... si es mi hermanastro lo puedo aceptar...-Conteste abrochandome la blusa.

-¿HERMANASTRO?-

-Si... eso era lo que tenia que decirme pero sali de casa antes de que contestara...-Dije un tanto confusa.

-Sakura, el no es tu hermanastro, es el mio-Contesto itachi.

-Asi que el y yo somos...-Dije sin creermelo.

-Asi es-Sonrrio itachi

Solte una carcajada, me acabé de abrochar la blusa y sali corriendo, no me lo podia creer no se por que no le hice caso... solo tenia que escucharle yo... soy tan estupida... no se como pude hacerlo, en el fondo le amba...

Al llegar a casa grite su nombre, y el joven abrio la puerta de su habitación y dijo que pasara, asi lo hice, cuando entre pude ver que estaba sentado en la cama.

-Lo siento-Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Prfavor tu primero-Insistio sasuke.

-Deacuerdo-Ice una pausa-Todo fue mi culpa yo no te quise escuchar y... lo siento, soy tonta, lo se una inutil que no sirve para nada, de nuevo lo siento.-Dije en un soplo.

-¿Puedo?-Pregunto sasuke.

Yo asenti con la cabeza.

-No... la culpa fue mia si te lo hubiese dicho des del principio esto no hubiese pasado, ya no podras volver a confiar en mi, de nuevo lo siento-Dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Hermanos?-Pregunte.

-Siempre que tu quieras-Sonrrio el.

Me acerque a el y le di un besito en los labios.

Lo abracé con fuerza, me sentia atraida por el, lo sé.

Al cabo de un rato el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sasuke bajo coriendo las escaleras y se puso el auricular en la oreja.

Yo baje las escaleras detras de el, pude oir un poco de conversación, sasuke no parecia estar muy feliz...

Al acabar de hablar vino hacia mi, en ese momento estaba en la cocina pereparando la cena.

-Espero que te vaya bien un poco de Ramen-Dije yo sonriendo y con el plato en las manos.

-Sakura, no estamos para eso ahora-Izo una pausa-Tenemos que irnos, es el abuelo, no creo que...-Dijo en un tono serio.

Al decir eso el plato se me caió al suelo, no lo podia creer, tan grave estaba, ¿pero desde hace cuanto tiempo que no le veo?

Salimos de casa lo antes posible y corriendo, aun llovia.

Yo solo queria verle una vez mas...

**Espero que les aya gustado... **

**No tube mucha idea..**

**Ya sabeis reviws porfa!**

**Cuantos mas reviws mas happy estoy :) Muchas gracias por pasaros.**


	5. Dolor

Weno, que decir...

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews...**

**Espero que les guste...**

**A si, y perdonen mi tardanza, que lo disfruten! ;P**

En el capitulo anterior...

-Espero que te vaya bien un poco de Ramen-Dije yo sonriendo y con el plato en las manos.

-Sakura, no estamos para eso ahora-Izo una pausa-Tenemos que irnos, es el abuelo, no creo que...-Dijo en un tono serio.

Al decir eso el plato se me caió al suelo, no lo podia creer, tan grave estaba, ¿pero desde hace cuanto tiempo que no le veo?

Salimos de casa lo antes posible y corriendo, aun llovia.

Yo solo queria verle una vez mas...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Capitulo 5**

**Dolor**

Salí de casa a toda velocidad, el era ahora lo unico que me importaba.

La suave lluvia caia sobre mi cabello y mi aliento salia en forma de calido humo que desaparecia con la fría corriente de aire.

Los pulmones se llenava de aire, y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, los musculos de mis piernas se tensaban, cada vez mas rapido.

¿Es que era la unica que no le habia visto aun? ¿Por que siempre a mi? ¡Soy tan estupida!

Ya se veia el hospital a lo lejos, me pare en seco, no... no podia ir...

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó sasuke volteando hacia mi.

-Yo... no... no puedo-Susurre.

-Vamos, sakura ¿aun?-Dijo agarando mi brazo.

-Pero...-Contesete en un soplo.

-Eres la unica, ya te lo dije, y ahora que casi... ¿le vas a fallar?-Pregunto observando mis ojos.

-Aun asi...-Conteste contemplando el nublado cielo.

-Az lo que te de la gana, yo solo digo...-Intento seguir.

Voltee hacia el hospital de nuevo y empece a correr, al llegar a la entrada, entre con lagrimas en mis ojos, me pare en la recepcción y pude preguntar con un par de lagrimas en los ojos donde se encontraba mi abuelo, la chica que me atendió fue muy amable y dijo que se situaba en la habitación 112.

No quise coger el ascensor, subi por las escaleras, era mas rapido, no podia perder tiempo, corri por el largo corredor, una vez encontre la puerta me tome un par de segundos para respirar con calma.

Respire una vez mas y abri la puerta.

Al entrar pude ver la imagen borrosa de mi madre, abrazada a mi padre llorando, como nunca antes la habia visto. Me volvi despacio, allí lo pude ver, tumbado en esa cama tan grande para el...

Fui corriendo y me sente a su lado, le agarre la mano con fuerza, el me agarro la mano también y la apretó mas fuerte aun. Me sonrrio calidamente y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, soltó mi mano. Y pude ver como hiba caiendo al suelo, ya sin vida.

Empecé a llorar, cada gota resbalava por mi mejilla y caia sobre su fria mano, le acaricie su arugado pero hermoso rostro y lo bese en la mejilla, su cuerpo se hiba enfriando al paso del tiempo.

Me levante del suelo y fui a abrazar a mi madre... no podia parar de llorar, era extraño pensar que yo era la unica que no le avia visto aún...

-¿Sabes cual fue su ultimo deseo?-Me pregunto mi madre acariciandome el cabello.

Yo nege con la cabeza, no podia ni hablar.

-Era poder verte una vez mas, que tu estubieses allí antes de que el se fura para siempre-Susuro mi madre con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Al escuchar eso me quede de piedra, yo... no podia creer que ese fuera su ultimo sueño... y lo peor que yo no estube junto a el... ¡Soy una imbezil! Si yo... hubiese venido al menos a verle... pero ni eso... ¿Sere estupida? No era por que no quisiera, si no por que tenia miedo de la muerte, y ahora mirale, e venido en el peor momento posible... yo, yo... yo no puedo...

Cai de rodillas al suelo, no podia sujetarme en pie, despues de todo lo que me dijo mi madre... siempre tenia que ser yo... la mas estupida de todas...

Sasuke me intento ayudar, pero cuando fue a coger mi brazo le di un codazo, fui gateando lentamente hacia mi abuelo y le agarré la mano con fuerza.

-Vamos, abuelo, no tubo gracia.-Dije aun con esperanza.

-Sakura-Susuro sasuke.

-Vamos, sakura...-Dijo mi padre acercandose a mi.

-¡No!-Chille con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Llevatela-Le dijo mi padre a sasuke.

Sasuke se fue acercando a mi, pero yo no queria asi que no le dejaba acercarse mas, pero me agarro por la cintura y me levantó, me puso sobre su hombro y fue andando hacia la puerta.

-¡Dejame!-Chille-Lo unico que queria era estar junto a mi, deja que se cumpla.

Sasuke no me contestaba, se dignaba a andar. Empece a patearle y a mover los brazos, para intentar que me soltara, pero ni hubo manera.

-¡No! ¡Abuelo!-Grite una vez mas, antes de salir.

Fuimos bajando cada escalon de aquella escalera, a cada paso que daba me iba tranquilizando un poco mas, al salir del hospital empecé a llorar de nuevo y movi los brazos, sasuke no pudo aguantar mas y me soltó, cuando cai al suelo me ice un pequeño corte en la rodilla, intente gatear hacia el hospital de nuevo, pero sasuke no me dejo, me cogio de la cintura de nuevo y me levanto del suelo, intente empujarle, pero no me soltaba, asta que al final nuestros labios se unieron en un calido beso, ese beso me fue tranquilizando cada vez mas.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones por eso y por que no queria seguir besandole alli delante.

Intente caer de nuevo al suelo, pero antes de llegar sasuke me agaro del brazo y nego con la cabeza, pero cai igualmente y mis ojos se abrian pesadamente, solo veia la imajen borrosa de mi hermano, y notaba como el agua de la lluvia acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla, finalmente cerre los ojos.

-Sakura...-Ssusurro una voz.

-¿Donde estoy?...-Pude preguntar.

-Sakura...-Susurro de nuevo la misma voz.

-¿Sasuke?-Volvi a perguntar.

-Sakura...-

-No...-Dije en un soplo

-Sakura...-

-¿Abuelo?-Pregunte.

-Sakura...-

-Abuelo, lo siento, no fue mi culpa, en parte si, pero me sentia mal, tenia miedo... no era por que no te queria ver... es que no podia... lo siento mucho... si yo hubiera llegado antes... Tu lo unico que pedias era estar con migo... y yo... te falle, como de costumbre, soy una mala nieta ¿me perdonas?-Dije en un soplo.

-Sakura...-

-Dime-Volvi a susurrar.

-Nunca me fallaste, ya sabia que tenias miedo, pero estubiste allí cuando te necesité y lo mas bello que me llevo de este mundo, es a ti... muchas gracias sakura...-Dijo la voz un poco debil.

-Espera, ¡abuelo!-Intente...

-Gracias...-Dijo fianlmente su... voz...

-¡Nooo!-Chille.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Sakura, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto una voz masculina.

-¿Abuelo?-Pregunte en un soplo.

-No...-Susuro la voz.

Fui abriendo los ojos despacio, y pude vel la imagen borrosa de mi hermano, el joven acariciaba mi rosto y me sonreia, con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el.

-Si... ¿Por que lo preguntas?-Intente perguntar.

-No... por nada, solo es que... te e oido antes, ablar con el abuelo, y por eso...

-Creo.-Dije.

-Bueno, te e preparado la cena.-Sonrio sasuke.

-No... no estoy de humor para comer..-Susure sentandome en el sofá.

-Como quieras.-Dijo-Pero no puedes estar siempre asi-Sonrio el.

-Dejame...-Conteste.

Me levante y subi la escalera, en dirección a mi habitación, deje la puerta abierta, cogi mi hermosa gutarra y mepece a susurrar una dulce melodia...

empece a cantar, era una canción que me enseño mi abuelo, siempre me decia que era por si alguna vez triumfaba como cantante.

_Por creer,  
por confiarme,  
por seguirte voy sin dirección.  
Se que nuestro camino hoy,  
se parte en dos.  
Por el amor  
que no compartes,  
por el dolor al que no guardo rencor.  
Ahora se que llego tarde,  
a tu corazón.  
Siento que nunca te he conocido lo estraño es que vuelvo a caer.  
Me duele estár sola, me duele contigo y perderte es perderme después_

Por tenerte  
por querer quererte  
Dejé de lado todo lo que sentía  
Yo no sabía que tu amor escondía, la soledad  
Y aun que grites morena mía  
Desde esta orilla no escucho tu voz  
No se quien eres,  
no se quién soy,  
no se quién soy.

Por callar, por no dañarte,  
intenté enseñarte de mi lo peor.  
¿Por que me dices esas cosas que me duelen?  
¿Por que maldices al amor?  
Tal es lo que sueles decir, que todo te lo quiero contar,  
nada desespera después,  
solo soledad.

Siento que nunca te he conocido, lo estraño es que vuelvo a caer.  
Me duele estár sola, me duele contigo y perderte es perderme después

Por tenerte por querer quererte  
Dejé de lado todo lo que sentía  
Yo no sabía que tu amor escondía, la soledad  
Y aun que grites morena mía  
Desde esta orilla no escucho tu voz  
No se quién eres  
no se quién soy  
no se quién soy  
no se quién soy

_Por tenerte  
por querer quererte  
Dejé de lado todo lo que sentía  
Yo no sabía que tu amor escondía, la soledad  
Y aun que grites morena mía  
Desde esta orilla no escucho tu voz  
No se quien eres,_

_No se quien eres,_

_No se quien soy_

_Por tenerte  
por querer quererte  
Dejé de lado todo lo que sentía  
Yo no sabía que tu amor escondía, la soledad  
Y aun que grites morena mía  
Desde esta orilla no escucho tu voz  
No se quien eres,  
no se quién soy,  
no se quién soy._

-Sige tu sueño, pequeña-Eso era lo que siempre decia.

-Lo se...-Susuro sasuke, el cual se sento a mi lado.-¿Le echas de menos?-

Yo asenti con la cabeza, en ese mismo instante sasuke me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza, me dio un suabe pero a la vez corto beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidarle?-Pregunto sasuke insinuandose.

Yo rei.

-La utlima vez que escuche esas palabras, casi me enrollo con itachi.-Sonrei

-¡¿COMO?!-Chillo sasuke.

-Nada...-Dije rapidamente.

Trage saliva... ho,ho ya la habia echo...

¿Por que siempre a mi?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Espero que les aya gustado!**

**Porfi os lo ruego cuanto mas reviws mas happy estoy :D**

**Muchas gracias por pasaros :)**

**Saludos a todos!**

**., muchas gracias, no se que haría sin tu ayuda...**

**¡Ja nos veremos!**

**.**


	6. Pasión

**Nada, solo avisarles que esta parte**

**sera un poco mas lemon... ;)**

**No se asusten... xP**

**Como siempre digo, muchas gracias por pasaros, os lo agradezco...**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

-¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidarle?-Pregunto sasuke insinuandose.

Yo rei.

-La utlima vez que escuche esas palabras, casi me enrollo con itachi.-Sonrei

-¡¿COMO?!-Chillo sasuke.

-Nada...-Dije rapidamente.

Trage saliva... ho,ho ya la habia echo...

¿Por que siempre a mi?

**Capitulo 6**

**Pasión**

-¿Que dijiste?-Preguntó sasuke.

-Esto... nada...-Intente explicar.

Me miró con una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Puede que sea tu imaginación?-Pregunté con una risita en mis labios.

-No creo, sakura...-Dijo con un tono un poco serio.

Intenté reaccionar, pero no sabia que hacer, lo tumbé en mi cama y me puse encima de el..

-¿Que haces?-Perguntó

Me aproximé a sus labios y los atrapé con un tierno beso.

-Ya veras..-Dije insinuandome.

-No.. no podemos, somos..-Intentó decirme

-Somos novios-Le corté

Empezé a desprenderme de mi camisa, cada botón era desabrochado por sus manos, le observé y lo vilví a besar, lo amaba.

Alcé sus brazos y le fui levantando la camisa, una vez sin, le lamí la tripa, ese cuerpo perfecto, fui bajando lentamente y nos fuimos desprendiendo de nuestra ropa, asta que nos quedamos desnudos, baje lentamente astá llegar a su duro miembor, lo lamí con mi humeda lengua, y lo fui mesturbando, en cada roce, sasuke gemia.

Me lo fui adentrando en la boca, lo meti y lo sacaba, lo saboreaba, lo disfrutaba, lo sentia..

Sasuke gemia.. chillaba, reia..

Subí a sus labios y los besé una vez mas.. el me sonrrió y se puso encima de mi, notaba como hiba entrando su duro miembro en mi interiór, gemi.. pero disfrutaba.. El joven fue moviendose, la adentraba cada vez mas, e intentaba sequir su compás..

El joven rió..

Me hizo voltear para ir adentrandola en mi trasero.. dolia.. Gustaba.. Pero no podia aguantar.. Lo amaba y eso era lo mejor de todo.. era mio, y lo disfrutaria con el asta el ultimo moento..

Gemi... el joven retiró su miembro.. Y una mancha de sangre lo impregnba..

Sasuke.. se quedo de piedra, y su piel palida se volvia mas palida al paso del tiempo.

-¿Por que no dijiste que parara..?-Pregunto temblando

-Eso no es nada.. Te amo..-Ssusurré.

Sasuke suspiró y se tranquilizó, se acostó a mi lado, y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Al cabo de un par de horas me desprté con una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, me dolia la tripa, volteé y pude ver como sasuke aún dormia.

Me fui levantando lentamente, fui al servicio.. me hice la prueba de embarazo, si lo sabia me quedaria mas tranquila. Esperé un par de minutos, y su color fué cambiando a un rosa bastante fuerte. Era positivo, estaba embarazada.

Salí del servicio y lo primero que hice fué llamar a hinata, la invite a casa.

Estube ablando con ella del tema.

Peró no me lo podia creer.. Como me podia pasar eso a mi, solo fue una sumple noche de deseo.

-En las noches asi, sule pasar,-Afirmó hinata.

-¿Y que ago haora?-Pregunté traumatizada.

-No lo se, pero aveces eso de la prueba, no va bien..-Ico una pausa- A si que.. no se, pero si yo fese tu.. me la aria de nuevo.

-Tienes razón, supongo que falló.-Dije mas calmada.

Me volví a meter en el sevicio, cogi una de las pruebas y se la dia a hinata para que la cerrase, ella asintió y asi lo hico, me la hacercó a la vista y pude ver como el color cambiaba a un rosa bastante fuerte, como el anterior.

Le dije a hina que estaria bién y me despedí de ella.

Me senté en el sofá y una hotra mas tarde se levantó sasuke y se sentó a mi lado.

Nuestros labios se unieron, y nos fundimos en un beso.

-Sasuke, tengo que decirte una cosa-Dije seriamente.

-Yo también te amo.-Rió

-No es esto.-Dije.

-¿entonces?-Pregunto.

-Estoy embarazada-Susurré.

El joven se quedo de piedra..

Pero eso era lo mejor para los dos...

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Estos ultímos capitulos seran un pcoc mas cortos!**

**Disculpenme!**

**Reviws, por favor..**

**Muchas gracias.**


	7. Mentira

_**Les dejo aquí con otro capitulo, perdonen mi**_

_**tardanza, pero entre mas cosas no**_

_**la pude continuar...**_

_**perdóneme, y les agradezco**_

_**que me dejen robarles un poco de tiempo,**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_

En capítulos anteriores...

-Sasuke, tengo que decirte una cosa-Dije seriamente.

-Yo también te amo.-Rió

-No es esto.-Dije.

-¿entonces?-Pregunto.

-Estoy embarazada-Susurré.

El joven se quedo de piedra..

Pero eso era lo mejor para los dos...

Capitulo 7

Mentiras

Todo fue por mi culpa, yo le hice enfadar, con esa estúpida mentira.. por que siempre soy yo la que lo esta estropeando todo.. ¿por que?

Soy una inútil, solo intentaba arreglar las cosas pero en vez de eso, las empeoré por completo.. si no hubiese mentido.. pero que ¿podía hacer? Se me puso a gritar como un loco.. no tenia nada mejor, pero se enfadó y no lo pude arreglar, yo también estaba muy enfadada.. así que, lo tuve que dejar ir. Pero la culpa no fue miá, en parte si, pero no sabia que tenia que hacer, por eso lo hice, sin nada mas que decir, lo siento mucho.. yo, yo no puedo seguir... siempre tiene que ser por mi culpa, siempre tengo que ser yo la que mete la pata... por que, siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mi... yo no quería hacerlo, pero no tenia nada mejor que decir, por mi estúpida mentira, ahora el no está, eso y que ahora estoy aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, en vez de estar buscándole.. yo lo amo, y me da igual lo que piensen los demás, es mi hermano, lo se. Pero el me atrae, aunque en este mismo instante no lo parezca, lo amo mucho...

-Cuéntamelo todo des del principio.

Ya me gustaría a mi, pero ni si quiera puedo recordarlo, no puedo, lo siento.. cuando pienso en eso.. me pongo a llorar...

-Tranquilizate.

¿Que me tranquilice? No se como puedes decir eso, mi hermano esta en el hospital, y quiero, necesito ir a verle, se lo tengo que explicar todo. Eso es lo que quiero, por que ya superé la fobia que tenia a la muerte, eso y que necesito estar a su lado, el me necesita, soy lo único que tiene en este mundo.

¿Me as escuchado? ¡LO ÚNICO!

A si que si me disculpas, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, ablando contigo, ya no tengo mas tiempo para ti.. lo siento.

-No te puedo dejar marchar asta que me lo cuentes todo, sakura es por tu propio bien.

Ya te dije que no puedo, y ahora déjenme salir de aquí, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano, se lo tengo que contar todo, me tengo que desahogar con el, el es el único que me entiende, y que me escucha.. el es el mas importante en mi vida, lo amo a pesar de todo. Y ya no puedo mas, necesito verle, no quiero perder mas tiempo con usted, dejame ir a verle, por favor te lo ruego.. por favor.

Si no me dejas por las buenas, iré por las malas, lo siento..

-¡Cogedla!

No, suéltenme, necesito ir a verle, es que ¿ usted no tiene sentimientos? ¿no sabe el perfecto significado de la palabra amor?

-Me parece, que ni tu lo sabes.

Hace un par de días, te diría que si, que si lo se, pero ahora.. no yo misma se que significado tiene, que valor, pero necesito ir a ver a mi hermano, el amor no es una cosa de críos, lo se, lo e vivido. Antes pensaría como usted, pero ahora que lo e vivido. Ya no puedo decir lo mismo. Por favor ¡¡déjenme ir!!

Ya no me quedan suficientes lagrimas que caer por mi retina.

Y las ganas de vivir, se van cada vez que el me esquiva.

-Suéltenla.

-Pero señor..

-¿No me habéis escuchado o que?

Muchas gracias, por fin usted también entiende el significado de la propia palabra, te lo agradezco mucho.

-Espera, ¿por que dices eso?

Por que me dejaste ir, Y con eso me demuestras que tienes amor en el corazón, por poco que sea, te basta como para amar.

-Vamos, marchate antes de que me arrepienta.

Sonrió, dejándolos atrás, ahora solo me queda una cosa que hacer, ir al hospital a ver a sasuke, eso es todo lo que me importaba en este momento, eso y poder llevarle a casa con migo de nuevo. Si.. eso era a casa los dos solos y para siempre.

-Pero señor. ¿Por que la dejó ir?

-Ni yo mismo lo se, Ni yo mismo lo se...

Pero sus ojos me recordaron al valor que tiene, a eso y que su hermano como dice, es muy importante para ella, se ve en sus ojos.

Entro en el hospital a toda velocidad, pregunto a la enfermera en que puerta te ayas, en la habitación 112, ese numero me trae tantos recuerdos, como cuando vine aquí para despedirme de el abuelo ¿No lo recuerdas?

Suspiro y abro la puerta, estas tumbado en la cama, la doctora esta acabando de arreglar unos papeles, se me acerca lentamente y me acaricia el hombro, con una cara triste, niega con la cabeza.

-¿Que posibilidades tiene?-Pregunto.

-Ninguna.-Susurra delicadamente.

Y se marcha de la habitación dejándonos solos, pero antes susurra:

-Te dejo tiempo, para que te despidas de el.

Pero yo se que no puede ser.. que tienes que recuperarte, por que siempre, y digo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, y tengo esperanza en ti. Por que te amo y...

Me seco la lagrima que desliza sobre mejilla y aterriza sobre tu pálido rostro

_Siempre voy a confiar en ti..._

**Flash back**

_**-Un momento, ¿Cual fue la mentira?**_

_**-...Que el, era el padre...**_

**End Flash back**

_**Solo me queda un capitulo mas**_

_**Para acabar esta historia!**_

_**Espero les aya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla.**_

_**Un saludo muy fuerte, cuídense.**_

_**Si me dais un reviw...**_

_**Mucho mas contenta estaré... =3**_


	8. ¿Me recuerdas?

_**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen...**_

_**Se que ya hace bastante que no la continuo, pues os pido disculpas no sabia como hacerlo y con los exámenes no me pude concentrar. Pero os prometo que la iré continuando mas a menudo. Muchas gracias a todos-**_

_**-No les molesto mas...**_

**¿Me recuerdas?**

Que pasaría si al largo de la vida, perdieras la memoria, si, que no te acordaras de nada ni de la persona que más te quiere en el mundo. En este caso les diré que no fui yo quien perdió la memoria, si no él, Sasuke, mi hermano. Le amaba, aunque pensar que él ya no me recordaba me daba un vuelco el corazón.

Amnesia, es temporal, aunque... de por vida...

Solo quiero que me recuerdes en tu corazón, quiero que siempre me ames... pero que digo. Sonrío, ya no volverás a pensar en mí... aunque quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amaré, no puedo evitar que una lagrima se deslice por mi mejilla. Siempre te guardaré en mi corazón. Agacho la vista y niego con la cabeza, ahora no mi amor, no nos vamos a sentir tristes, por que los dos sabemos que esto es lo mejor. Ya no sufrimientos, ya no temores, solo tú... y yo en un mundo maravilloso, aunque, yo me tendré que unir mas tarde, tengo un par de cosas por hacer antes, pero te prometo que vendré, para estar junto a tí. Por que tú sabes que te amo aunque... haz un breve esfuerzo para recordarme. Sonrío, se que es imposible, pero al menos, intentalo. Chillo sin dejar de llorar, me acerco a tu cuerpo y lo beso, en los labios, pero no respondes, no sabes quien soy. ¿Me recuerdas? Pregunto una y otra vez, pero la fuerza que hay en mí se va apagando en cada grito, al ver que no respondes, que no lo arás nunca. Suspiro sin perder la esperanza. Pero al fin y al cabo se que te irás de mi lado. Ya solo me quedan un par de minutos para... para... Intento no llorar pero veo que es imposible, para despedirme de tí... así que ya sabes, las palabras nunca fueron mi fuerte, yo solo estaba en el mundo para estar contigo pero si ahora te perdiera, me perdería a mi misma, no sabría vivir si tú no estas a mi lado pero... Intenté escribirte una carta. Busco en mis bolsillos, pero supongo que será otro día, me la he dejado. Pero que estúpida puedo llegar a ser, una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla y en ella le siguen un par más, si es que nunca podré hacer nada bien, justo en el momento que mas me necesitas... te defraudo, perdoname te repito una y otra vez, ¡Por todo!

Si solo abrieras los ojos... si solo me recordaras, tu sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, por que te amo y yo se que tu me amas a mí, rectifico, amabas. Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en el mundo, se que me repito mucho pero... sabes que las palabras nunca fueron mi fuerte, vamos siempre te lo recordaba, debes estar cansado de mí... ¿Verdad? Aunque nunca me lo dijiste, estoy segura de que lo pensabas y yo pienso... ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que te enamoraste de mí? Si tú y yo somos como dos polos opuestos, aunque ya sabes lo que se dice, que los polos opuestos se atraen . Pero yo lo encuentro una estupidez, ya que por mí culpa te puse en un aprieto. Siempre tenias que salvarme, siempre te ponía en peligro... Soy un estorbo... no pudo decir eso sin ponerme a llorar, te amo tanto... que nunca en la vida puede expresar mis sentimientos por tí, siempre tuve que esperar al ultimo momento y ahora mira, mira lo que a pasado por esperar tanto tiempo, no me cansaré de decirlo, soy una completa imbécil. Sin dudarlo un minuto más me siento a tu lado y acaricio tu rostro, simplemente quiero estar contigo, si vuelves a mi lado... te juro que siempre estaré junto a tí... Te lo prometo. Chillo, es una promesa. Susurro las mismas palabras lentamente mientras envuelvo tus manos con las mías. Eres lo más importante para mí, ya te lo dije antes, solo quiero que vuelvas a estar junto a mí, solo quiero que vuelvas, que estés junto a mí... simplemente te amo. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice, perdóname por todo, yo lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, junto a tí... para siempre... No se que decir, nunca en la vida hubiese pensado que me pasaría esto, y mucho menos a tí. Me lo cuentan y no me lo creo, llegar a un extremo de la vida, en el cual... pasara esto. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, solo para evitar que te pasara esto, si solo... fuera por unos segundos, solo para evitar que esto pasara.

Aunque solo hubiese sido para despedirme, para decirte todo lo que siento a la cara, y no de esta forma tan... tan fría, sonrío levemente, ¿Que estoy diciendo? Como si se pudiese retroceder en el tiempo... es imposible ¡Pero que digo! Supongo que serán los nervios y esta situación tan extraña, pero... si solo fuera una vez... ¡Basta ya! Chillo interiormente perdiendo el control. Me levanto y doy un par de pasos hacia la ventana. Presiono mis manos en el cristal y las deslizo lentamente, dejando mis huellas impregnadas en el fino vidrio. Observo el cielo a punto de oscurecer y deslizo la ventana suavemente para que se abra. Al abrirla puedo notar como el viento acaricia mi rostro. Volteo y te observo, tu oscuro cabello se mueve con las ondas del viento, aún tengo una pequeña esperanza para que despiertes y me recuerdes. A pasado tanto tiempo ya... que no me besas,... que no acaricias mi piel..., que no te siento... Aunque si no me recuerdas , si no despiertas, se que nunca te podré olvidar, siempre te amaré, no volveré a amar nunca a nadie tanto como te he amado a tí... lo eras, eres, eras... Me desespero, pero no se si volverás a mi lado, tengo una pequeña posibilidad, pero se va apagando a cada segundo que pasa. Lo siento pero, al ver que no despiertas... ¡Que digo! Siempre tendré esperanzas en tí, pero tú las tienes que tener conmigo, confía en mí... solo confía. Miro el cielo de nuevo. Confía... repito entre los labios levemente, ya que no tengo fuerzas... Fuimos tan felices en aquellos días... ¿Lo recuerdas? Ando lentamente y me siento a tu lado. Te acaricio y sonrío, por supuesto que no me recuerdas... como lo vas a recordar, como me vas a recordar. Suspiro, no puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que te aprecio, nunca en la vida podría olvidarme de tí. Solo quiero que me recuerdes, que despiertes y me reconozcas. Solo que despiertes... Volver a ver tus ojos negros, y sobre todo volver a ver tu sonrisa, tu dulce y atractiva sonrisa, por que te amo y si te pasa algo a mí también.

De pronto abren la puerta, es la enfermera. Dice que ya es la hora, que ya es hora para que descanses en paz, para que puedas irte feliz, solamente dejame decirte que nunca te olvidaré. Simplemente espero que tu tampoco me olvides, nunca... Te cojo la mano, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes... lo he pensado mejor... no quiero que me dejes, no, no pueden hacerte eso... ¡No!, chillo en un intento desesperado. "¡No se lo lleven!" Grito con lagrimas en mis ojos. La enfermera intenta tranquilizarme. "si se lo llevan lleven me a mi con él". De pronto el doctor también entra en la sala, me coge por la espalda, y me aprieta con fuerza, uniéndome mas a su cuerpo "¡Esperen!" chillo, "se que el me recuerda, solo esperen" digo agarrando tu mano. "Sasuke... se que el me recuerda" repito una y otra vez al ver que los minutos pasan y que tú no me recuerdas, despierta... "Por favor", ruego, pues mis ojos se van llenando de lagrimas, no me lo creo, me as dejado...

Me levanto lentamente y bajo la cabeza. "Se lo pueden llevar... " Susurro con las lagrimas que resbalan por mis ojos. Te doy la espalda.

-Sakura...- Susurra una voz. Volteo sin creer lo que acabo de escuchar.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

**To be continued**

**La ire continuando según, si gusta o no... si hay reviws o no**

**¿Que pasara?**

**¿A caso sasuke no reconoce a sakura, su propia hermana?**

**¿O esta todo en su imaginación?**

**Ya se vera! :) mientras tanto... Muahahahahahaha! **


End file.
